Cuidando al Agente Kennedy
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Ada viaja a una pequeña ciudad de Europa para una misión, rato después se encuentra con Leon, el cual es levemente herido, pero queda inconsciente. Ada decide ayudarle y lo lleva a su hotel. ¿Qué sucederá con Leon? Y aún más importante xD ¿Qué sucederá con esos dos encerrados en aquella suit?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! para comenzar a usar mi cuenta en este espacio decidí subir este proyecto que empecé hace un tiempo en una página de facebook, este es el primer fanfic que hice, espero que les guste!**_

_**La historia se basa unos dos meses después de lo ocurrido en China (RE6)**_

_**(-) Diálogos**_

_**(-"-) Pensamientos**_

_**(*********) Cambio de momento**_

_**(-) Cambio de lugar**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso Capcom; lo único mío es la historia.**_

_**A leer!**_

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche en una pequeña ciudad de Europa, y desde la azotea de un edificio se encontraba la misteriosa mujer de rojo preparándose para trabajar.

Ada Wong, una mujer llena de elegancia e inteligencia, hábil y bella, miraba desde su rifle francotirador lo que ocurría frente a una pequeña bodega. Observaba cuidadosamente a su objetivo, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro que llevaba con él un maletín metálico, acercó un poco más su mira y se centró en aquél objeto que llevaba el sujeto -Ahí está mi premio.- dijo para si misma, pero antes de poder hacer otro movimiento fue sorprendida por el sonido de unos disparos, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde estos provinieron, pero no podía distinguir, así que usó nuevamente su arma para saber que estaba pasando ahí, vio a varios hombres moviéndose hacia una sola dirección, adelantó un poco su mira y fue ahí donde se encontró con él.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, su forma de moverse, de atacar, y sobre todo ese peinado tan particular. -Leon...- fue lo único que dijo, sonrió un poco y se preparó para comenzar a disparar, sus tiros fueron impecables, todos los hombres que rodeaban al rubio cayeron uno por uno con disparos a la cabeza. Leon miró rápidamente hacia arriba un poco sorprendido y confuso por lo que acababa de suceder, él no lograba ver a la perfección quién lo había ayudado, pero Ada si podía verlo perfectamente, se mantuvo unos segundos observándolo, hasta que el hombre decidió correr, en ese instante fue sacada de nuevo de sus pensamientos con el sonido de un auto, y al igual que Leon, ella también corrió.

Demasiado tarde, el sujeto al que observaba en un principio había huido, y con él su "premio", lo único que hacía era maldecir una y otra vez en ese momento. Y por tercera vez otro sonido la distrajo, era él de nuevo, rodeado por más hombres. -Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada más si lo ayudo de nuevo.- formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a disparar justo como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez cometió un error, no vio al hombre detrás de Leon, y para colmo el cartucho de su arma se había terminado -Genial - trató de recargar rápidamente mientras que Leon aún luchaba con otros dos sujetos, cuando al fin pudo cargar su arma, ya era un poco tarde, pues Leon fue sorprendido por el tipo de atrás y fue golpeado en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Ada volvió a disparar, acabando con los tres restantes, verificó que no hubiera más peligro e inmediatamente se dedicó a guardar su equipo, con la misma rapidez usó su lanza garfios y se dirigió a donde estaba Leon.

Una vez abajo lo miró por unos segundos y se acercó a él. Se agachó y tomó el brazo de Leon pasándolo por encima de los hombros de ella -Siempre metiendote en líos, ¿no es así? - decía al tiempo que trataba de levantarse con aquél hombre inconsciente -Empiezo a sentirme como tu guarda espaldas Mr. Kennedy - poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar a un auto deportivo de color rojo, abrió la puerta trasera y como pudo lo metió ahí -Dios, como pesas... - dijo tratando de acomodarlo en la parte de atrás del auto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al frente para conducir.

Después de conducir por un rato llegó al hotel en donde se hospedaba, un lugar bastante elegante, y con todo y Leon desmayado se dirigió a su suite, dejó al rubio en su habitación, podía ver que el cuerpo de Leon tenía algunas heridas, así que se deshizo de las cosas incómodas que llevaba con él (el armamento y eso), tomó un botiquín que había cerca y comenzó a curarlo.

Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sumido en su propio mundo. Al verlo así no pudo evitar sonreír para si misma, aunque quisiera ya era demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás, sabía que por más que se mantuviera alejada algo siempre volvería a hacer que sus caminos se cruzaran una y otra vez. Posó delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla del inconsciente Leon y dijo en voz baja -Siempre has sido como una maldición, ¿sabes?... Lo peor es que no puedo librarme de ti... - tomó distancia y salió de la habitación para tratar de seguir con su trabajo.

Ya era tarde, así que dejó los archivos que leía y se fue a tomar una ducha para después irse a dormir. Una vez terminado todo lo que se propuso a hacer, lo único que quería era descansar, pero había un problema, Leon aún estaba inconsciente sobre la cama de Ada, -"Molesto" - pensó ella, de ninguna forma iba a dormir en el sofá, después de que tuvo que cargarlo casi todo el camino no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en un lugar tan incomodo, así que sin más, se acomodó a un lado de él y se quedó dormida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma pesada, su cuerpo dolía, no sabía que hora era y mucho menos en donde estaba. Una vez que despertó por completo, miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver lo que había junto a él, no sabía como ni por qué, pero esa mujer que siempre se había mantenido en su cabeza ahora estaba acostada al lado suyo, durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Cuando trató de moverse notó que había vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, miró nuevamente a Ada y solo sonrió, no sabía donde estaba, pero en ese momento solo sabía que no quería alejarse de su lado, aún no amanecía, así que cansado volvió a acostarse, ya habría tiempo para hablar por la mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaaa! aquí ando de nuevo con la segunda parte del fic, antes que nada, muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para leer estas cosas que salen de mi imaginación, significa mucho para mi c: emm... creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento, así que espero que les guste este capitulo!_**

**_Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, en este caso CAPCOM; Lo único mío es la historia_**

**_(-) diálogo_**

**_(-"-) pensamiento_**

**_A leer!_**

La mañana llegó sin que la esperara, despertó y se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, por un momento se sintió vacío, pero su esperanza regresó al escuchar un ligero sonido detrás de la puerta. Se levantó esperando encontrarse con ella, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y ahí estaba, sentada frente a una pequeña mesa tomando una taza de té, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio, aunque ella estaba de espaldas podría reconocerla sea como sea. Sin querer Ada volteó y se encontró con Leon parado junto a ella -Al fin despiertas, por un momento creí que ya estabas muerto - dijo para después tomar un sorbo de té. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Preguntó Leon -Te encontré tirado en la calle, así que tuve que recogerte. - -¿Entonces fuiste tú la que me ayudó? - Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta su habitación -Hey! - La voz de Leon hizo que se detuviera antes de cruzar la puerta -Creo que no es necesario responder eso, ¿verdad? - se giró para verlo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Sin pensarlo se creó el contacto visual entre los dos, y la tensión también apareció, cuando Leon se decidió a acortar la distancia algo lo detuvo. -Gracias... - dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Estaba solo a unos pasos, y antes de que siguiera caminando una punzada llegó hasta una de sus costillas provocandole un gesto de dolor, -¿Pasa algo? - preguntó la mujer de rojo acercándose a él -solo un pequeño dolor, no es nada - dijo aún con una mueca un poco torcida -No revisé esa parte ayer, ven. - dijo jalándolo hacia la habitación para después hacer que se sentara en la cama -¿Ah no? entonces hiciste muy mal tu papel de médico, señorita Wong - habló con un tono un poco burlón -Muy gracioso - se sentó a un lado de él -Déjame ver - dijo volteando a verlo y al mismo tiempo Leon puso su cara de diversión -No, me da pena. - decía al tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ada arqueó una ceja y lo miró -No seas infantil, déjame ver - trató de acercarse pero el hombre seguía jugando con su paciencia -Olvidalo! ¿qué me dice que no intentarás violarme ah? - fingía su voz asustada -Scott, estoy hablando en serio ¬¬ - -Oh! usando el segundo nombre, que mala eres - seguía jugando, pero Ada no era una mujer con mucha paciencia que digamos, así que se levantó de la cama -Bien, entonces muérete de dolor! - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -Ada espera! seré serio esta vez... lo prometo - dijo tratando de poner una cara tierna (lol), algo que le pareció bastante gracioso a Wong -"está drogado o qué?"- caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio -No entiendo como alguien de tu rango puede tener la mentalidad de un niño de diez años - Volvió a sentarse junto a él -Sabes que es solo juego... - Dijo acercándose a ella, volvió el contacto visual, esta vez a Leon no le importaba cuanto dolor sintiera, solo quería tenerla cerca, quería volver a sentir a la mujer que había cambiado su vida, pero antes de acercarse un poco más se encontró con la mano de Ada tapando su boca.

-Sé lo que intentas hacer, Leon - quitó su mano -No es el momento... - Leon la miró un poco extrañado y el incómodo silencio no tardó mucho en apoderarse del lugar, hasta que el rubio se atrevió a hablar -¿Llevas prisa? - preguntó. Ada lo miró, sabía que entendía -Tengo calculado mi tiempo - Salió una ligera sonrisa de los labios de Leon -¿Y tu tiempo alcanza para curarme? - ella respondió con otra sonrisa y sin aviso alguno se deshizo de la camisa del agente, obviamente se tomó unos segundos para observar su bien formado torso, (es una loquilla xD) y después comenzó a curar un golpe no exactamente grande, pero si de tamaño considerable que se encontraba al costado izquierdo de sus costillas.

Durante todo ese tiempo él solo se mantuvo mirándola, hasta pareciera que el dolor se le había olvidado, para cuando Ada terminó, él aún no salía de su trance -Hey! me estás escuchando? - en ese momento volvió a reaccionar -Lo siento, estaba pensando en otro asunto... - Ada solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de "no" con una pequeña sonrisa. -Dije que no irás a ningún lado con tu condición actual. - -Pero...- antes de poder decir algo más fue interrumpido -No saldrás de aquí hasta que te mejores, afuera no durarás ni un minuto con ese estado- dijo mientras se dirigía a asear sus manos y dientes -No estoy tan mal... - Leon se levantó detrás de ella. -No es no, solo obedece- dijo mientras salía de la habitación -¿Por lo menos puedes decirme en donde estoy? - preguntó -Four Seasons - su respuesta se escuchó desde afuera, seguido de eso Leon salió de la habitación hacia la pequeña sala comedor que formaba parte de la suit -¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? no estarás pensando en encerrarme aquí, ¿o si? - Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Ada -Hay comida en la nevera, y tienes televisión con cable, creo que ya sabes donde está el baño... así que pasala bien!- Sin más, movió su mano en señal de despedida y salió de la suit -Ada! - Corrió hacia la puerta, pero ya no podía abrirla, miró por las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que el hotel era realmente alto, si trataba de salir por ahí seguro moriría, así que resignado se sentó en pequeño sofá de la sala y dio un largo suspiro -Que divertido...- .

Mientras tanto en la recepción, la mujer de rojo hablaba con uno de los empleados del hotel -Necesito que investigues en donde se hospeda esta persona... - le mostró una foto de Leon con ciertos datos -¿Amigo suyo? - Preguntó el hombre -Algo así. - respondió indiferente -¿Es todo lo que necesita? - volvió a preguntar comprometidamente el empleado. De nuevo volvió a formarse esa sonrisa, nadie sabía exactamente que significado tenía -Carga los gastos de su hotel a mi cuenta - el hombre la miró extrañado, pero aún así la obedeció -Si señora - antes de que se retirara fue detenido nuevamente - Ah, y trae su equipaje aquí... - confundido solo asintió y se marchó a hacer su encargo.

Con todo eso arreglado, se dispuso a ir a terminar su trabajo, subió a su lujoso auto rojo y se fue en busca del premio que se le había escapado la noche anterior gracias a Leon.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, el hombre estaba muerto de aburrimiento , sus ojos se cerraban una y otra vez en señal de sueño, siguió así otras tres veces hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo hizo saltar del sofá. Buscó en su bolsillo y contestó una video llamada.

-Hunnigan... - inició la conversación con una voz un poco desganada -Leon! al fin pude contactar, gracias al cielo estás bien - Leon miraba como la mujer de anteojos lo observaba esperando alguna clase de respuesta -¿Pasó algo? - Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos -No, pero el objetivo escapó... - se podía ver a la chica escribiendo algo en el teclado -No hay problema, descubrimos que tiene otras tres propiedades en la ciudad, más tarde te enviaré las coordenadas ¿Te hirieron? - preguntó - Un poco, estaré bien - Dime en donde estás, enviaré a alguien por ti - Leon sonrió -No hace falta, están cuidando de mi aquí - Hunnigan lo miró extrañada -Están cuidando de ti? - preguntó confundida -Sí, me encontré con una vieja amiga... - una tercera voz apareció -Así que una vieja amiga, por alguna razón creo saber de quien se trata - Leon echó una pequeña risa y al momento apareció Helena en la pantalla - Helena ¿Tú qué haces ahí? - preguntó - Vine por un informe, ¿te diviertes? - preguntó casi burlándose -Sí, la televisión tiene mucho que mostrarme - las dos chicas rieron del otro lado de la pantalla y después Hunnigan volvió a hablar - Mañana te avisaré acerca del informe de la CIA, mientras tanto estate al pendiente. - -Ok - -Pasala bien con tu vieja amiga- Dijo Helena y Leon volvió a soltar una carcajada -¿No sabes cuando dejar de hablar verdad?- en ese momento la conversación se cortó -Genial - botó su móvil en la mesa frente al sofá y se recostó un rato.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el sonido de sus pasos los sacaron de su sueño, miró a su derecha y ahí estaba ella, dejando un pequeño contenedor metálico sobre la mesa -¿Te desperté? - preguntó fría -No estaba dormido, no te preocupes - se formó un silencio extraño, ella no dijo nada más, solo se mantenía mirando hacia ese objeto de metal. Sabía que su trabajo había concluido en el momento que lo encontró, y eso significaba que al amanecer tendría que irse.

Ella no lo planeó, no tenía idea de que se encontraría con él, hacía su trabajo, pero no quería que terminara tan pronto. Los brazos de Leon la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pudo sentir su cálido cuerpo cerca de su espalda, él estaba ahí, abrazándola como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos. Ada se giró hacia él sin deshacer el abrazo y sin más le correspondió.

En ese momento no le importó nada más, solo quería estar cerca del hombre que se había convertido en su perdición.

Cuando Ada le devolvió el abrazo, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, era la única mujer que podía convertirlo en una persona débil, no le importaba si tenía que luchar contra todo el mundo solo por ella, esa misteriosa mujer ya era parte de su ser desde ese beso en Raccon City.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, no tenía nada mejor que hacer xD así que les dejo el capitulo tres del fanfic! muchas gracias a los que se toman su tiempo para pasar a leer mis locuras c: _**

**_Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, en este caso CAPCOM; Lo único mío es la historia._**

**_(-) Díalogo_**

**_(-"-) Pensamientos _**

**_(()) comentarios loquillos de la autora, lol_**

**_Sin más que agregar, solo me queda decir mi frase celebre: A leer!_**

El tiempo se sintió eterno con ese abrazo, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de romperlo, tampoco decían una sola palabra, nunca se había sentido un silencio tan agradable como el que en ese momento los rodeaba. Lamentablemente no todo dura para siempre, pues la morena interrumpió el silencio -Leon... - habló mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho del agente -¿Si? - respondió cerca del oído de Wong -¿No te duchaste? - genial! momento arruinado! en ese instante se deshizo el abrazo que los mantenía unidos -No, no lo hice... ¿Por? - Al parecer su respuesta le pareció graciosa a la misteriosa mujer, pues Leon pudo escuchar una leve risa -Tuviste tuda la mañana ¿y no pudiste tomar una ducha? - -¿Me estás diciendo que huelo mal? - Preguntó divertido, tratando de acortar la distancia -Hueles a muerto - decía siguiéndole el juego, al tiempo que el agente Kennedy rodeaba su cintura co sus brazos -¿Ah si? sería una lastima que alguien te pegara el olor a muerto - las manos de ella se posaron sobre su pecho tratando de separarlo, mientras que él se apegaba más a su cuerpo (si es que más era posible xD) -Alejate apestozo! - seguían con su juego.

Era algo agradable, tan agradable que hasta la mismísima Ada Wong se dio el lujo de reír sinceramente, pues era algo que en su trabajo no podía hacer -¿En serio huelo a muerto? - se alejó un poco para verla -No realmente, pero si deberías tomar un baño. - -¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré si no tengo mi ropa aquí? - preguntó el rubio -Hay batas y toallas aquí, pudiste andar en bata o no sé. - le decía al tiempo que lo empujaba dentro de la habitación -Bien! bien! tomaré una ducha! pero deja de empujarme - después de ser empujado hasta el baño cerró la puerta.

Ada estaba sentada en la cama, quitándose los tacones que la estaban matando, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, miró en la dirección de la que provino el ruido y se encontró con Leon asomando la cabeza por el espacio que estaba abierto -Hey! - ella arequeó una ceja mientras veía como el rubio le sonreía con picardia -¿Vienes? - (ejejeeei! ese Leon es un loquillo xD) Ada solo sonrió y le lanzó uno de los cojines que había en la cama, el cual le cayó en la cara al hombre -Ouch!- el cojín se fue al suelo -Anda a bañarte ya Scott! - Leon solo rió y cerró la puerta otra vez, mientras que del lado de Ada se llegó a escuchar la palabra "Mujeres", ella sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-"Esto es ridículo"- Respiró hondo y abrió lentamente la puerta del baño verificando que ella no estuviera dentro de la habitación, miró de un lado a otro y suspiró -Bien... - ya estaba afuera del baño, pero una puerta abriéndose lo tomó por sorpresa, ya era tarde para regresar a esconderse. Cuando ella lo vio comenzó a reírse de él sin pensarlo dos veces, y al rubio se le subió todo el color a la cara, tanto que parecía un tomate -No te rías Wong! - -Que lindo, no creí que te quedaría tan bien esa bata - tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, pues la bata que llevaba Leon era bastante corta, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y parecía un vestido. Su diversión fue interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta, Ada abrió y se encontró con el empleado de en la mañana, le entregó la maleta y se retiró, después ella volvió a la habitación junto con el equipaje de Leon -Parece que es tu día de suerte, piernudo - le entregó la maleta y a cambio recibió una sonrisa por parte de él -Que considerada, gracias - el móvil de Ada sonó, y esta lo revisó, pero inmediatamente rechazó la llamada, Leon la miró extrañado -Misión cumplida eh? - en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, pero Ada ahora tenía un semblante serio -¿Qué insinúas? - preguntó -Que te irás... - ella bajó la mirada y no dijo más. (oww)

De nuevo sonó el aparato, solo que esta vez si contestó y salió de la habitación, desde ahí Leon podía escuchar la conversación perfectamente, así que solo se quedó callado. -¿Por qué no contestabas? - se oía la voz de un hombre -Lo siento, estaba tomando una ducha. - respondió con indiferencia -Y bien, ¿Cómo vas con la muestra? - ella miró al maletín, pero no respondió -¿Conseguiste algo? - volvió a preguntar y ella reaccionó -Aún no, encontré una, pero era falsa. - -Llevas buen ritmo, así que no me decepciones, tienes hasta el lunes para encontrarla. - Terminó la conversación, y ella estaba mintiendo, pues el objeto que encontró era legitimo, estaba mintiendo solo para estar con él. Leon se encontró confundido, pues sabía que ella no solía cometer errores en su trabajo, salió de la habitación e hizo ruido para llamar su atención -Vaya, eres rápido cuando se trata de vestirte. - él la miraba serio -¿Por qué mentiste? - ella solo se acercó y rodeó el cuello de Leon con sus brazos, acercando sus labios hasta su oído -Mi trabajo con el agente Kennedy no ha terminado aún... - cada sílaba, cada palabra susurrada por ella hacía que el hombre se estremeciera, estaba perdido en su voz, tan perdido que no emitió sonido alguno, solo se dedicó a sentir a la mujer que lo volvía loco, sentía su ligera respiración sobre su cuello, lo cuál le provocaba un escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda.

Buscó su rostro para poder ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, se miraron por unos segundos, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó posesión de sus labios. Ella tampoco podía resistirlo, así que correspondió el beso a su compañero, fue un beso sin prisa, lleno de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, se mantuvieron así hasta que se les agotó el oxigeno y tomaron un poco de distancia para recuperar el aliento. -¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? - su voz estaba ronca, y su respiración agitada, pero ese tono de voz era algo que le encantaba a la pelinegra, volvió a acercarse y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él -Ha sido un largo tiempo, Leon... - volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso más corto, ella seguía rodeando su cuello, se apoyó levemente en su pecho y sin querer pudo escuchar las pulsaciones de Leon, sonrió para si misma, parecía que su corazón saldría disparado.

-Tengo hambre... - interrumpió el momento otra vez, Leon solo rió -Hay comida en la nevera - seguía abrazándola -Odio la comida de aquí, ¿Quieres salir a comer? - -Seguro, necesito aire fresco - ella sonrió y se separó de él -Ok, pero antes voy a tomar una ducha. - se dirigió hasta la habitación -Eh... - fue interrumpido -Ni se te ocurra Kennedy - le cerró la puerta en la cara -Eres mala - escuchó su risa del otro lado -Te dejaría entrar, pero no quiero tardarme. - Leon también rió -Prometo que no te quitaré tiempo. - -Olvidalo Leon - se fue hacia el baño. Tenía que admitirlo, había pensado en dejarlo entrar, pero ella tenía otros planes reservados para más tarde. (IfyouknowwhatImean xD)

Estaba muriendo de aburrimiento otra vez, cambiaba de canal cada dos segundos, incluso bostezó varias veces -¿Nos vamos? - volteó a verla y casi se le cae la baba, (xD llevaba un traje como el de Damnation, solo que sin el saco) él le regaló una sonrisa -Bien, salgamos de aquí - se levantó del sofá y tomó su chaqueta.

Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, había un ambiente bastante agradable y a pesar de que era otoño el clima estaba templado. Disfrutaban del momento, tenían conversaciones sin sentido durante el trayecto, no hablaron de trabajo, lo cual era bueno.

-¿Deberíamos entrar ahí? - señaló un restaurante pequeño, pero bastante bonito, -Seguro, lo que sea es bueno... solo quiero comer algo - ella lo miró y sonrió -Entonces te llevaré al basurero de atrás, ya que dices que lo que sea es bueno. - -¿Ah si? pues... - -Leon! - fue interrumpido por una tercera voz. Los dos dirigieron la mirada al frente y vieron como una mujer castaña se acercaba corriendo. Ada no la reconoció, pero al parecer Leon sí. -¿Angela? - dijo el rubio, para cuando se dio cuenta, aquella mujer ya se había avanzado sobre él aprisionandolo en un abrazo. La mujer de rojo solo miró sorprendida la escena, -"¿¡Y quién carajos es esta!?" -.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola hola! cómo les va? c: una disculpa por tardar en subir el capitulo 4, ser la hermana menor no es fácil! xD bien, quiero agradecer por los reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para leer estas cosas que escribo! de verdad significa mucho para mi c: Espero que les guste este capitulo!_**

**_Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, en este caso CAPCOM; Lo único mío es la historia._**

**_(-) diálogo_**

**_(-"-)pensamiento_**

**_(()) comentarios loquillos de la autora xD_**

**_en este cap hay flashback! así que a leer!_**

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué te pasa? – Entró a la suit detrás de ella -¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? – Su tono de voz era molesto, y el rubio no entendía muy bien que era lo que le sucedía –Dímelo tú, no hablaste en casi toda la cena, y encima te molestas. – Dijo tratando de obtener alguna explicación –Deja de imaginarte cosas Leon, no estoy molesta. – Suspiró –Sólo digo lo que veo – trató de acercarse a ella, pero esta lo evadió al instante, se estaba cansando así que la jaló de la muñeca, pero su agarre duró poco, pues el dolor de sus costillas volvió –Ouch! – En ese momento la soltó y se llevó la mano a la parte adolorida –Sufre. – Lo dejó solo y se metió a la habitación –Ada! – se azotó la puerta, estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Abre la puerta… - No obtuvo respuesta alguna –Hey! – Golpeó fuerte –Lo siento, estoy muy ocupada, así que mejor intenta más tarde - -Abre esa puerta o juro que voy a tirarla – pudo oír su risa llena de sarcasmo –Quiero ver que lo hagas, tú pagarás los gastos – dijo –Los gastos me importan un carajo – recargó su cabeza sobre la puerta, se quedó callado por unos segundos y después suavizó su voz -¿Y quién me va a curar ahora, eh? – hubo silencio durante un instante –¿Por qué no vas y le dices a tu amiguita Angela que te ayude, después de todo son bastante cercanos no? – fue ahí que reaccionó –Ada Wong… - ella podía escuchar como reía –No me digas que estás… - La puerta se abrió de golpe y se encontró con una mirada verde más que furiosa –Ni se te ocurra Leon Kennedy! La palabra "celos" no existe en mi código! – Vio como él sonreía triunfante, lo que la molestó más, pues había quedado al descubierto –Yo nunca mencioné los celos ¿sabes? – seguía con su sonrisa, y al verlo ella solo frunció el entrecejo –Te odio. – cerró la puerta otra vez.

**Flashback**

Lo que pasaba en esos momentos la ponía más que furiosa, esa mujer simplemente se lanzó hacia él, lo abrazaba y le hablaba con su tono meloso, a pesar de eso su expresión se mantuvo seria, pues su trabajo no le permitía mostrar esa clase de emociones, algo que agradecía en esos momentos, ya que se vería totalmente ridícula enfadándose en la calle frente a todos, al parecer la odiosa ya se había decidido a soltarlo, pero ver a Leon conversando tan alegremente con ella era algo que la hacía querer matarlo -¿Y qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó el rubio –Estoy de vacaciones – hablaba enredando un mechón de cabello sobre su dedo índice –"¿Es enserio? Hasta para coquetear es estúpida"- pensaba Ada –Leon, ya que estamos los dos aquí, hay una plaza muy bonita cerca de mi hotel, si quieres podemos ir mañana – Ada juntó levemente las cejas, apenas se notaba su expresión –Lo siento, estoy en un viaje de negocios – Leon rechazó su invitación tan amablemente que juraba que le daría un ataque en ese lugar.

-Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión… - Ada raspó la garganta para obtener la atención de Leon –Ah, lo siento Angela, debo irme – la castaña volteó a ver a Ada y se encontró con su fría mirada, así que de inmediato se volvió hacia Leon –Claro, estamos en contacto – le sonrió y Leon se despidió, pero antes de dejarlo ir, Angela hizo algo que provocó que la pelinegra estuviera apunto de explotar, le repugnaba, juraría que estaba por vomitar sangre en el momento que besó la mejilla del hombre de ojos azules, pero esto no se quedaría así, esa Angela no sabía lo que le esperaba, si se volvía a cruzar con ella se iba a enterar de quien era en realidad Ada Wong.

**Fin del flasback**

-Deja de actuar como una adolescente, abre la puerta ya!- Dijo Leon –Piensa lo que quieras! Yo no salgo de aquí ¿Me oíste? – él definitivamente ya estaba molesto -¿No te gusta perder verdad? Déjame informarte que en esta vida no siempre se gana! - -¿Y quién dijo que perdí? No admití nada, así que deja de cantar victoria - -Eres necia mujer - -Y tú un tarado – Leon solo gruñó -¿Entonces vamos a jugar así? Pues bien! Se acabó el señor amable Ada Wong! - -Bien! Espero que duermas cómodo en el sofá! – Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra, león sólo se dirigió a la sala y se tumbó en aquel sillón.

Su semblante se mantuvo igual durante toda una hora, sin duda estaba molesto, su móvil comenzó a sonar y contestó de mala gana -¿Qué? – la chica de anteojos lo vio raro –A mi también me da gusto verte – Leon se llevó una mano a la frente –Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó –El objetivo fue hallado muerto afuera de una de sus propiedades – se mantuvo serio por unos segundos y suspiró –Entonces mi trabajo aquí terminó, ¿No es así? – inconscientemente miró la puerta donde entró Ada –Sí, pero estás herido, así que dije que estabas recibiendo atención médica y aún no te daban de alta, en resumen, tienes un par de días libres – Leon sonrió –Esa es mi chica – se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Helena -¿Es Leon? Pregúntale cómo le está yendo ahí – volvió a aparecer la chica castaña en la pantalla -¿Aún sigues ahí? Ponte a trabajar – le dijo Leon –A diferencia tuya, yo si estoy trabajando, llevo aquí desde la madrugada – él se olvidó de su enojo por un momento y rió –No puedes decirme nada, yo estoy herido – se pudo escuchar como Helena reía -¿Y cómo vas con tu "proceso de sanación? – Preguntó divertida – Espero no morir antes de que me den de alta – apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha -¿Tan mal te va? – soltó un largo suspiro –Mujeres… - Todos callaron por un momento –Todo va a mejorar Leon – esta vez habló Hunnigan –Eso espero… señoritas, me voy a dormir- -Pero son las 5 de la tarde – respondió Helena –Estoy en otro país Harper – pudo escuchar una pequeña conversación entre las chicas acerca de la hora, se despidieron y la llamada finalizó.

En eso la puerta se abrió y sólo siguió con la mirada a la persona que salió de ahí, ella se detuvo frente a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua, Leon la miraba casi con la boca abierta, pues la pijama que llevaba aquella mujer era algo que le resultaba bastante "provocador", (llevaba un mameluco rojo xD ok no) él se levantó de su asiento y dio unos cuantos pasos –Oye… - ella volteó, -Yo… me preguntaba si… - señalaba en dirección a la puerta sin poder articular palabra alguna, Ada solo lo miraba esperando a que terminara la frase –Necesito mi ropa para dormir – soltó al fin –Seguro… - respondió desinteresada y volvió a voltearse.

Unos pocos minutos después salió de la habitación y la encontró entada en el pequeño comedor de enfrente, se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado de ella. No decían nada, solo estaban mirándose mutuamente, pero alguien debía romper el hielo, y ese fue Leon –Lo siento, no debí comportarme de esa manera… - ella movió su cabeza en señal de "no" –Yo soy la que debería disculparse – tomó su mano –Tengo que admitir que me molestó lo que pasó con esa mujer – él le sonrió –Angela fue solo una compañera de trabajo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada – ella se levantó de la silla –Eso espero, la próxima vez le enseñaré a no meterse con lo que es de Ada Wong – le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Qué insinúas? – la mujer tomó su barbilla –Eres mío Leon Kennedy… solo mío – el rubio no se opuso su aclaración, y sin más la besó. Ada correspondió con la misma intensidad que él, sin separarse de sus labios se levantó y puso sus manos en la espalda de ella, bajándolas hasta su cintura, por falta de oxigeno tomaron apenas unos centímetros de distancia –Odio pelear contigo… - la morena rió en voz baja –Ya no hables Scott – lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella y lo besó otra vez, Leon bajó aún más sus manos hasta llegar a sus piernas, las tomó y trató de cargarla, pero de momento los dos cayeron al suelo -¿Qué haces tonto? No puedes cargar nada con ese golpe – ella estaba encima de él –Gracias, estoy bien –recibió una sonrisa por parte de ella, y el hombre le respondió igual -¿Ya pasó? – se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla –Todo en orden – lo ayudó a levantarse –Aunque creo que tendré problemas de espalda -.

Leon estaba recostado boca abajo en la cama, mientras que ella se encontraba sobre él dándole un masaje en la espalda, estaba relajándose demasiado, las manos de aquella mujer lograban calmarlo siempre (cabe agregar que estaba sin camisa, chicas alóquense xD), sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, pero pudo sentir como los labios de la morena tocaron su hombro, en ese instante cientos de descargas eléctricas llegaron a su cuerpo, ella continuó con su camino hasta llegar a su oído, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, conocía su punto débil y eso a él lo volvía loco. Exhaló de forma pesada mientras ella le susurraba -¿Me extrañaste Leon? – juraría que estaba apunto de perder la cabeza, así que se dio la vuelta sin dejar que ella estuviera abajo, -Nunca dudes eso – besó ferozmente a su compañera, mientras sus manos trataban de deshacerse de la pijama que ahora le parecía molesta, una vez que lo logró se detuvo a contemplarla, había quedado solo en ropa interior (xD me estoy abochornando con todo esto, Yisus!), iba a dar el siguiente paso, pero justo en ese momento su móvil sonó –Demonios! – paró por un momento –No contestes – le dijo ella –Pero… - fue callado por uno de los besos de la morena – Puede ser del trabajo – ella continuó y bajó hasta su cuello –Al diablo el trabajo Leon ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – definitivamente con todos esos besos y caricias lo había convencido, la tomó con delicadeza y le dio la vuelta a las cosas, ahora él estaba sobre ella –Conste que tú lo pediste, hoy no duermes – sonrió con malicia –Que miedo – volvieron a besarse, y de esa forma dieron inicio a una noche bastante larga, una noche que definitivamente ninguno de los dos olvidaría.


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

**_Hola! antes que nada perdón por tardar, tuve algunos asuntos personales que aternder! pero ya ando de vuelta con la actualización del fic! espero que les guste!_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom; lo único mío es la historia._**

**_(-) Díalogos_**

**_(-"-) Pensamientos_**

**_No hay flashback... sin más que agregar, solo me queda decir: A leer!_**

Eran cerca de las 4 A.M. y esos dos seguían con su "tarea" (digamos que se "equivocaban" y debían volver a repetirla xD ). El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que podía escucharse dentro de aquella habitación, durante ese instante no existía nada más que ellos dos. Se mantuvo inmóvil mirándola por cierto lapso de tiempo, para después volver a unir sus labios con los de ella en un apacible beso, que momentos después pasó a ser un beso lleno de hambre y ansiedad, de esa forma continuó con su choque de caderas (mierda, esto no es nada lindo a la hora de escribirlo). Recorrió su amplia espalda con sus manos una y otra vez sin rumbo fijo, provocando que aquel hombre se estremeciera con cada toque, sus pulmones rogaron por un poco de oxigeno, y forzosamente rompieron el contacto. Leon escondió su cara entre su cuello y el hombro de ella sin dejar de moverse (If you know what I mean xD), y esta enredó sus delgados dedos entre su rubia cabellera –Leon… - Dijo entre… (Ya saben, esa clase de sonidos raros que uno emite cada vez que… lo matan jugando multiplayer en COD Black Ops… nadie sabe? xD ok no, me resulta vergonzoso todo lo que tiene que ver con "gemir" gimotear" "gemidos" etc etc… mierda! Lo dije! D: ok, ya dejaré de hablar! )… Besó el cuello de Ada y a la vez daba suaves mordidas que arrancaban suspiros de la boca de la pelinegra, se aferró aún más a él, dándole a entender que aquellas acciones la estaban haciendo ir fuera de la realidad. Buscó su rostro y volvió a besarla con vehemencia, al tiempo que aceleraba su ritmo. Duró así otro rato más hasta que ambos llegaron al límite (ifyouknowwhatImean), muerto de cansancio al igual que su compañera, se dejó caer sobre ella, y la mujer lo atrapó en un cálido abrazo. Se quedó quieto por un momento tratando de apaciguar su agitada respiración, mientras que Ada acariciaba dulcemente su cabello –Deberíamos pelear más seguido, ¿no crees? – preguntó divertido el rubio y después la miró para que ella esbozara una pequeña sonrisa –Sabes que no es necesario – dijo la morena, al tiempo que Leon se acomodaba a un lado de ella protegiéndolos con las blancas sabanas de la cama, le devolvió la sonrisa y miró sus hermosos orbes color verde –Ya lo sé… - depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y se acostó bien para que ella pudiera descansar en su pecho.

-Apuesto a que esa Angela no puede ni siquiera conseguir una beso del señor Kennedy – dijo apoyada sobre su pecho, al tiempo que él acariciaba su hombro con delicadeza -¿Quién es Angela? – ella soltó una pequeña risa –Hablo en serio, yo sólo conozco a Ada wong – estaba más que convencido de que sus palabras eran ciertas, para él no existía otra mujer más que ella. Podía tener miles de pretendientes, pero al final sus ojos siempre iban a estar puestos sobre aquella misteriosa mujer que lo volvía loco con solo una mirada. Besó su frente y se mantuvo contemplándola un rato, pues se había quedado profundamente dormida, normalmente cuando pasaba la noche con ella casi no dormía, ya que se quedaba observándola por horas, era cautivador ver aquella faceta suya, su rostro perfectamente relajado, su cabello extrañamente revuelto y la forma en que respiraba sin duda lo hacía sentir realmente bien, pero esta vez el cansancio fue más fuerte que él, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar sumido en sus sueños. Aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para estar con ella en esa pequeña ciudad y no quería desaprovecharlo, pero era todo por el momento, así que no se opuso a las necesidades de su cuerpo, por la mañana habría más cosas que hacer.

Los relámpagos advertían que una tormenta se acercaba, el cielo estaba gris y no se asomaba ni el más mínimo rayo de sol, el sonido de aquellas luces que partían el cielo provocó que el hombre que dormía plácidamente sobre esa cama despertara, abrió sus ojos poco a poco y notó que ella no estaba (otra vez), se levantó de forma pesada y se puso algo de ropa, recorrió todo el lugar, pero no encontró nada, decepcionado volvió a meterse en la habitación, pero se percató de que su equipaje aún seguía ahí. ¿Entonces a donde demonios se había ido? Miró su móvil y encontró la llamada perdida de anoche, el número estaba registrado como "Angela Miller", en ese momento sudó frío –"Menos mal que no contesté" – pensó.

Miraba expectante aquel lugar, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que la mujer molesta le había dicho al rubio "_Leon, ya que estamos los dos aquí, hay una plaza muy bonita cerca de mi hotel, si quieres podemos ir mañana"_. No podía creerlo, esa desgraciada estaba exactamente en el hotel que se encontraba frente al suyo –"Que tonta fui" – tenía que admitirlo, en esos momentos estaba tan cegada por su ataque de celos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el lugar del que hablaba estaba justo delante del edificio donde ella se hospedaba. Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos y caminó hacia un pequeño puesto, donde un hombre bastante amable la atendió –Deme esos dos, y el otro de la derecha – señaló la morena mientras el hombre tomaba los panecillos con unas pinzas y después los ponía en una pequeña caja de cartón, miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con algo bastante repugnante, algo que tenía nombre y apellido, divisó a aquella mujer junto a ella sonriéndole hipócritamente, Ada se giró de nuevo para recibir su pedido y pagó, justo antes de irse la voz de Angela la detuvo -¿Tú eres la amiga de Leon, no? – preguntó la castaña, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella –"¿Amiga? Pobre, no tienes ni la más mínima idea" – aquella extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Supongo, ¿Tú eres? – dijo tratando de hacerse la desentendida –Angela Miller, ¿No me recuerdas?... ayer estaba con Leon – habló un poco confundida –Ah, claro… la que le rompió las costillas a Leon cuando lo abrazó, perdona por no recordarte – al parecer había dejado aún más confusa a la mujer, pues esta enarcó una ceja -¿Cómo dices? – preguntó, y después Ada emitió un pequeño suspiro –No es nada – se giró otra vez, pero nuevamente fue detenida –Espera! – molesta por aquella situación, volteó desganada y le regaló una de sus frías miradas -¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo – la miró intrigante –Seguro – de nuevo esbozó su maliciosa sonrisa (cualquiera sabe que esa sonrisa proveniente de Ada Wong no trae nada bueno).

Caminaron durante un par de minutos, hasta llegar a una zona apartada de la gente, también las acompañaba el súbito silencio que se volvió extremadamente molesto, dejaron su caminata y se detuvieron sobre aquel solitario lugar. Angela la miraba con determinación –Escucha, no quiero que te acerques a Leon, él es muy importante – señaló la castaña, su sarcástica expresión salió a la luz después de escuchar esas palabras -¿Disculpa? No me digas que me estás amenazando, esa clase de cosas no sirven conmigo – aquella mujer ahora la miraba furiosa –Leon es mío! Que eso quede claro! – juraría que en ese momento se caería al suelo por pura risa, pero mantuvo su postura, movió negativamente su cabeza aún con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro –Si te dijera todo lo que he hecho con Leon, no seguirías manteniendo tu tonta idea ¿Qué te hace pensar que él puede ser tuyo? – rió por lo bajo, y pudo notar en la expresión de Angela como su sangre hervía por el enojo –Yo lo vi primero – contraatacó, y su furia aumentó al ver que la pelinegra no cambiaba su "extraño" semblante -¿En serio? No me digas – estaba harta, en ese momento Ada vio que una de las manos de Angela se acercaba hacia su rostro, pero su intento de golpe fue frustrado, pues esta la detuvo de la muñeca. Tenía que reconocerlo, Angela era más alta que ella, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la pelinegra fuera más ágil y fuerte, la otra mano se aproximaba, pero ahora con el puño cerrado, al igual que la anterior, fue detenida sin ningún problema, ella no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por mantenerla a raya, pero en la expresión de la castaña se notaba que le dolía, aquella maliciosa sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, continuó con su tortura apretando un poco sus muñecas, lo que provocó que esta se quejara de dolor, en su desesperación, por un intento de zafarse de aquel castigo usó su pierna derecha tratando de patearla, logró escapar ya que Ada la soltó para esquivar la patada, lo que no consideró era que el suelo estaba extremadamente mojado debido a la lluvia de hace algunas horas atrás, y sin más resbaló y cayó sobre un escalón golpeándose la columna vertebral, -"lol, que idiota" – pensó Ada, se agachó y la observó retorciéndose de dolor, cualquiera que conociera a la mujer de rojo sabría que ella era una alguien capaz de causar daños a las personas sin pensarlo dos veces, pero esta vez no había sido ella la causante de tal estropicio –No cabe duda de que te falta un buen pedazo de cerebro, Miller… mírate, tu propia estupidez fue la que te hizo caer – se puso de píe nuevamente –Tal vez esto te enseñará a no meterte con Ada Wong, y mucho menos con lo que es de mi propiedad – Angela la miraba suplicando ayuda, pero esta solo le regaló la última de sus desquiciadas sonrisas llenas de malicia y se fue, dejándola ahí tendida sobre el suelo .

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en aquella puerta, esperando a que ella cruzara por el umbral de esta, estaba impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro y volvía a mirar hacia la entrada, su espera terminó cuando por fin la vio entrar, ni siquiera había terminado de cruzar la entrada cuando el rubio ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, Ada quedó sorprendida ante la reciente acción ejecutada por el hombre –Wow ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó devolviendo el abrazo –Creí que te habías ido – se separó para que pudiera entrar y después cerró la puerta –No seas tonto, mis cosas siguen aquí – dijo divertida, puso una pequeña caja y dos vasos de café (de esos que venden en los puestos) sobre la mesa -¿En donde estabas? – preguntó él, Ada lo jaló hacia la ventana y señaló la pequeña plaza de abajo -¿Ves al hombre de ahí? El pan que vende es realmente bueno – él la miró con cierto dejo de diversión -¿Ada Wong comprándole a un vendedor ambulante? Esto si que es nuevo – ella arqueó una ceja –Tengo mi lado sencillo Leon – antes de que siguieran con su conversación fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una sirena, miraron hacia abajo nuevamente y divisaron una ambulancia que salía del lugar, ¿Quién podría ir dentro de ese vehículo? En ese momento a Ada se le vino una sola persona a la cabeza, no tenía dudas de que Miller podía estar metida ahí, sonrió de medio lado y Leon la miró extrañado -¿Sabes qué pasó ahí? – preguntó –No tengo idea – soltó sin más, claro que lo sabía pero ni loca iba a decirle que la mujer esa acababa de quedarse inválida –Pero vienes de abajo, ¿Cómo es que no viste nada? – volvió a interrogar –Leon, yo no vi que pasara algo en ese lugar, a lo mejor y fue más atrás o no sé – se giró para ir al comedor mientras que el rubio seguía observando la escena algo confuso -¿Quieres desayunar? – la voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, decidió no darle importancia a lo de abajo y fue a sentarse con ella.

Tomaban café, comían pan y miraban la lluvia estrellarse con el cristal de la ventana (ah que relax *u* ) –Está bueno – dijo dándole otra mordida, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pues al igual que él, estaba disfrutando su desayuno (ya me dio hambre) de pronto su expresión se tornó seria, lo que hizo que el rubio se preocupara –Leon… - volteó a verlo –Debo marcharme hoy en la noche – se quedaron callados, el incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, él solo suspiró –Creí que te quedarías hasta el lunes – soltó –Hubo un cambio de planes con respecto al hombre para el que trabajaba, al parecer resultó ser un idiota que quería un producto para venderlo a gente que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que es, así que otro de mis contactos llamó, y quiere la muestra para examinarla en un laboratorio – de inmediato su mirada se dirigió al pequeño maletín que había recogido -¿Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó serio, ella solo se dedicó a asentir –De cualquier forma se la estás dando a gente que puede usarla para mal – dijo un poco molesto –Es la última cepa del C-Virus, y no se la estoy dando a cualquier persona, es un investigador de la B.S.A.A., no sé por que te estoy dando tantos detalles sobre mi trabajo – él se quedó helado, lo había arruinado esta vez, pero era por que siempre trabajaban para el bando contrario, por eso no se imaginó aquello, ella se levantó de la mesa pero antes de que se fuera la tomó de la mano –Oye, no quería… - un dedo sobre sus labios lo interrumpió –Está bien, sé que no era tu intención – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, él se puso de píe y la abrazó –Llamaré a Hunnigan para que envíe a alguien por mi en la noche, así no tiene sentido tener un par de días libres – ella rodeó su cintura –Hagamos que este día dure lo suficiente – lo miró y el hombre rió sin más –Me parece bien – acercó su rostro al de ella, pero esta le tapó la boca –No me beses, tienes comida en los dientes – fingió una cara de asco, podía escucharlo riendo detrás de su mano, y esta la apartó, pues debía admitir que le encantaba su risa (siiii *u*) –Uy, que delicada – se separó –Voy a lavarme los dientes… y a ducharme, por que luego andan diciendo que huelo a muerto – ahora ella reía –Me parece bien señor Kennedy – él la jaló hasta la habitación -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - -Esta vez no voy a preguntar, tú vienes conmigo! – entre risas tenían una divertida conversación y sin más la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe. (aquí no voy a poner nada, lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien xD).

El día pareció pasar volando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran casi las 8 P.M. y desgraciadamente era hora de partir –Se me hace tarde, están esperándome en el puerto – dijo el rubio llegando a la recepción del hotel acompañado por ella -¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó la morena -¿Vas a conducir? – ella sonrió –Definitivamente, no dejaría que tocaras mi auto… lo despedazarías en menos de 5 minutos – respondió haciendo referencia a lo mal conductor que era –Muy graciosa – tomó su equipaje y los dos se dirigieron al auto.

Justo cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con una escena bastante… rara, era nada más ni menos que Angela en una silla de ruedas (lol xD), ella volteó y vio a Leon, este la miró extrañado, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Ada arrancó y el auto salió a gran velocidad -¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó –Una lisiada… - respondió ella con su extraña sonrisa (no de nuevo D: ) –Entonces la ambulancia… Ada! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – su tono de voz subió –Deja de verme como la villana Leon, tu amiguita quiso amenazarme, luego quiso golpearme y al final su misma estupidez la hizo caer, yo ni siquiera metí las manos! – ella no se quedó atrás respecto al volumen de la voz, Leon solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –Y supongo que tú, dulce angelito llamaste a la ambulancia ¿no? – se quedó callada por un momento y luego rió sarcásticamente –Sí, claro – él la miró con cara de "are you serius?" –No puedo creer que seas tan despiadada – inconscientemente rió él también –En el fondo te gusta que sea así – habló sin quitar la vista de enfrente, pues estaba conduciendo.

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, pudo ver como dos hombres lo esperaban frente a un auto negro, ella se detuvo y quedaron en silencio por un momento –Estaciónate ahí – señaló un lugar más o menos alejado de aquellas personas –Pero… - fue interrumpida –Solo hazlo – se dirigió al lugar que le indicó, tenía una idea de lo que planeaba. Una vez que paró no hacía falta decir nada más, sabían lo que seguía pero ninguno de los dos quería despedirse –No es un adiós, Leon – él volteó a verla y sólo le sonrió –Lo sé, pero… - no pudo terminar, ya que los labios de aquella mujer se posaron sobre los de él fundiéndose en un ferviente beso, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y profundizó aún más aquel contacto con su boca. Después de un rato se separaron –Ada… - fue interrumpido nuevamente, pero ahora por sus palabras –Sólo vete, te están esperando – ella bajó la mirada, él sacó sus cosas del coche y se dirigió a aquel auto color negro, se giró para verla por última vez y pudo divisar como ella le sonrió para después arrancar e irse, tenía que admitirlo, le dolía un poco verla partir, pero era mejor que despertarse solo y encontrar sólo una nota sobre la almohada o un mensaje de texto en su celular.

Entró en el auto mirando aún en la dirección en la que ella se fue, sabía en definitiva que no era un adiós, el destino seguiría haciendo que sus caminos se cruzaran nuevamente, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo pasaría para volver a verla, podrían ser días, semanas, o incluso meses. Él estaría esperándola el tiempo que fuera necesario, pues sabía que su alma ya le pertenecía a aquella misteriosa mujer. Su móvil sonó, al parecer era un mensaje, un mensaje de ella. Comenzó a leerlo al tiempo que el auto empezaba a moverse.

_"La he pasado realmente bien en estos últimos dos días… como siempre, es un honor poder encontrarme contigo… Espero que mejores pronto._

_Por cierto, me he llevado tu chaqueta café, ojalá que no la extrañes._

_Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Leon."_

Rió por lo bajo, y miró por la ventanilla –Mujeres – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y de esa forma partió de aquella pequeña ciudad.


	6. Chapter Extra

**_Holaaa! cuanto tiempo xDD Ya sé, había dicho que el capi 5 era el final de el fic, pero como regalo les pongo este extra! muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por pasarse a leer! cómo se darán cuenta al leer el capitulo sabrán que hoy casi no hablé! (milagro! Bendito sea!) por qué casi no metí mis comentarios? Ni idea! xD me concentré casi de lleno a escribir, disfruté mucho mientras escribía este capitulo xD The Beatles y una buena taza de café son muy buenos compañeros cuando no hay inspiración! xD_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso: CAPCOM; lo único mío es la historia_**

**_(-) diálogos_**

**_(()) comentarios loquillos de la autora_**

**_Ahora si, a leer!_**

Iba en un taxi de camino a casa después de un agotador día de trabajo, miraba por la ventana aquel camino que lo llevaría a su destino, lo único que quería era llegar y descansar, sintió su estómago gruñir con fuerza, así que pensó que tampoco sería mala idea comer algo. Sus orbes azules se perdieron en el oscuro cielo, la ligera lluvia que se estrellaba contra el cristal de la ventanilla seguía recordándole la última vez que estuvo con ella. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su viaje a Europa, el cual resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, claro, hubo dificultades, pero cada segundo valió la pena; era tan difícil para él sacarse de la cabeza los recuerdos de esa noche, sus heridas habían sanado, pero sus memorias seguían presentes, quedando más marcadas que una cicatriz. Una parte de él se preguntaba si ella estaría pensando lo mismo, y no solo eso, se preguntaba si sus sentimientos también eran correspondidos por esa mujer… ¿Era el único hombre en su vida? Movió su cabeza tratando de espabilar, pues ya estaba cerca de su departamento.

Una vez llegado pudo notar un auto negro bastante elegante estacionado frente al edificio, pero decidió no darle importancia, quizás alguno de sus vecinos tenía visita. Entró y subió desganado las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio, y su hogar estaba justo en el último piso, le tomó un par de minutos subir, pero al fin había llegado, entró y pasó de largo hasta su habitación, ni siquiera encendió las luces, más que la de su alcoba, dejó sus cosas en un pequeño mueble y se quedó mirando a la nada, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la sala lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó su arma y salió con cautela, encendió la luz a tientas y lo primero que divisó fue una silueta femenina, la cual reconoció enseguida, la contempló expectante, sin decir una sola palabra. De verdad lo había sorprendido, no sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre lograba dar con él –Hola guapo – sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que el rubio se acercaba a ella para recibirla mejor –Hola – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para ella y rodeó su cadera con sus brazos, mientras que esta subía sus manos hasta los hombros de él. No había palabras, solo el cómodo silencio que los acompañaba en ese momento; Leon se inclinó para ejercer una leve presión sobre los labios de ella, de esa forma dándole un pequeño beso, el cual fue recibido sin objetar.

Veo que ya estás completamente sano, me alegra – murmuró suavemente –Bueno… tuve una enfermera bastante buena en Europa – ella rió por lo bajo –Empiezo a sentirme cómo tu médico de cabecera – dijo divertida, al tiempo que él deshacía su agarre para dejar su arma sobre una pequeña mesa, se volvió hacia ella sin desaparecer la sonrisa que le había regalado apenas unos instantes atrás –Me agradaría que fuera así – tenía planeado continuar con el abrazo que rompió, pero su estómago le rogaba por ingerir algo de comida, ya tendría tiempo de hacer lo que quisiera después de comer, la mujer lo miró con cierto dejo de diversión -¿Qué? No he comido – lo siguió con la mirada dirigiéndose a la cocina, veía cómo sacaba varias cosas de la nevera, y el pan de la alacena, mirándolo cómo si fuera algo de otro mundo fue a sentarse sobre el blanco sofá de la sala.

Sintió su mirada clavada en él y se giró para verla, amaba crear ese contacto visual con aquella mujer, el extraordinario color verde de sus ojos siempre lo dejaban hipnotizado, verla ahí sentada a unos cuantos metros frente a él, con ese vestido rojo que le quedaba tan bien, juraría que estaba metido en alguna especie de ilusión, pero las acciones anteriores afirmaban todo lo contrario, la curvatura de sus labios se ensanchó, dejándole ver lo feliz que estaba por que ella estuviera ahí -¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó el rubio –Tengo mis métodos, Kennedy – claro que tenía sus métodos, no por nada siempre lograba encontrarlo estuviese donde estuviese, sin romper su contacto visual siguió el camino que lo llevaba hasta a ella –Entonces… ¿Me extrañabas? – preguntó mirándola pícaro, mientras ella se levantaba del sofá –No te hagas ilusiones – sonrió arrogante –Ya esperaba esa respuesta – soltó rendido -¿Viniste a devolverme mi chaqueta? – siguió interrogando y acortando su distancia quedando finalmente unos centímetros frente a ella –Tampoco es eso, ¿Sabes? Esa chaqueta es mi favorita, al igual que la camisa que traes puesta – decía acomodando el cuello de la ya mencionada prenda de color azul –Se te veía realmente bien en China – su seductora voz hacía que solo se limitara a reír, sin duda lo volvía loco -¿En serio? – ella sólo asintió al tiempo que rozaba su nariz con la de él, haciendo que el hombre cerrara los ojos. Su estómago gruñó una vez más, provocando que una risa escapara por parte de ambos –Ve a comer algo – dijo dejándolo libre para ir a la cocina una vez más.

Después de por fin cenar algo e invitarle un café a la pelinegra ya que esta no tenía hambre, fue a sentarse junto a ella en su amplio sofá –Y bien, ¿A qué se debe tu linda visita? – dijo apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda –Quería conocer tu nuevo departamento – habló imitando la acción del rubio.

-Es bonito –

Bueno, puedes venir cuando gustes – le guiñó un ojo y se levantó –Espera un momento ¿Si? – mientras caminaba pudo oír la palabra "okay", abrió la puerta de su baño y un pequeño perro salió corriendo –Hey! Vuelve aquí! – Ada salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio al pequeño animal corriendo y ladrando por todos lados, la escena le pareció bastante graciosa cuando vio a Leon correr tras él para atraparlo, la elegante mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada -¿Un Chihuahua? Leon Kennedy, eres toda una diva – el rubio detuvo sus acciones ante la reciente burla por parte de Wong –Muy graciosa, además no es mío – encogió los hombros y se olvidó del escandaloso perro -¿Entonces ahora te dedicas a cuidar mascotas? – arqueó una ceja hablando sarcásticamente –No realmente, es de Sherry – volvió a meterse al baño y tomó su cepillo de dientes –Al menos va bien con su persona – dijo divertida, una vez terminado su aseo y volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella –Sí, al parecer ese Jake Sully sabe elegir bien los presentes – al escuchar el nombre Ada se quedó extrañada -¿Jake Sully no es el de la película de Avatar? – ante el reciente comentario Leon hizo la boca pequeña y frunció el ceño algo confuso –Cierto – una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la espía en forma de burla –Así que Birkin y Wesker Jr. … quien lo diría – Leon rodó los ojos dejando salir un pequeño suspiro –Desde que los vi juntos en China sospeché que había algo más que simple compañerismo – habló con el afán de ver a Leon en su faceta de padre sobre protector –No me da confianza ese sujeto, es raro… y tiene cara de pervertido – soltó bufando, lo cual le pareció divertido a ella.

Que lindo, Sherry tiene un papá celoso –

No soy celoso – contraatacó.

¿Y hace cuanto que están saliendo? – tenía intención de seguir provocándolo –Para ser exactos… justo después de lo de China – ella sonrió, se alegraba por ellos, podían vivir su amorío sin ocultarse de nada; si tan solo las cosas con Leon fueran así… Pero llevaba una vida tan complicada, la verdad era que todo lo que tenía que ver con su relación con el ojiazul era complicado. Ya muchas veces le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de quedarse con él sin tener que seguir huyendo, pero sabía que mientras no se acabara el bioterrorismo no podría hacerlo, su trabajo era algo que siempre lograba interferir con sus sentimientos, y a la vez sus sentimientos interferían con su trabajo, y todo por que al rubio siempre se le ocurría meterse en problemas cuando aparecía cerca de ella. Una vez más fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Leon se recostó apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella -¿Cómodo? – preguntó mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa –Bastante – se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, escuchando solo sus respiraciones.

Muy en el fondo Leon seguía pensando en todas las interrogantes que se hizo a si mismo de regreso a casa, no podía seguir con esa duda que lo torturaba tanto –Ada… - Habló pensativo -¿Si? – la suavidad de su voz femenina lo calmó un poco, entonces decidió que estaba listo para hablar -¿Soy el único? – sabía a que se refería con esa pregunta, pero sin embargo respondió con otra -¿A que se deben esos pensamientos? – volvió a tomar la postura que tenía hace unos minutos atrás, quedando bien sentado –Es que yo… me mata el hecho de pensar que alguien más ha dormido contigo – soltó sin rodeos; ella se puso de píe, y él la siguió asegurándose de que no se fuera sin responderle, la espía acortó la distancia sin vacilar y acarició su rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos, le encantaba perderse en esos orbes azules, sólo se dedicó a sonreírle y a negar con la cabeza, dejando al hombre más confuso de lo que estaba. Sin más unió sus labios a los de él, el agente tomó su cintura pegándola aún más con su cuerpo, las manos de ella pasaron de su cara a su nuca, aumentando más aquel contacto con su boca, mordió su labio inferior dejando su boca entreabierta para después usar su lengua y explorar cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la morena; por supuesto que esta no se quedó atrás, pues se dedicó a imitar los movimientos de la lengua de su compañero, comenzando así una batalla dentro de sus bocas.

La pasión de aquellos besos aumentaba al ritmo que la incesante lluvia arreciaba, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez sin rumbo fijo, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, y a regañadientes rompieron aquel ferviente beso, la abrazó y pudo sentir su entrecortada respiración sobre su cuello, trayéndole miles de sensaciones en un solo momento, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió los labios de la morena rosando la piel expuesta, este bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y los levantó, de esa forma cargándola, entre besos y pasos torpes se dirigió hasta su habitación, y una vez adentro se dejó caer con ella sobre la cama. Sus labios volvieron a unirse nuevamente, pero en un beso más corto; se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos, podía ver en la mirada del rubio que rogaba por una respuesta concreta, pero ella no era una mujer que expresara sus sentimientos con palabras, así que se encargaría de transmitirle todo su sentir con sus acciones, como siempre lo hacía.

Los ligeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, no quería despertar, pues sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, una cama vacía, una nota o un simple mensaje de texto en su móvil. Abrió sus ojos despacio, preparándose para lo que le esperaba, pero su reacción fue otra cuando se encontró con el cuerpo de Ada junto a él, ¿Estaba soñando? No, definitivamente no era un sueño, ella de verdad estaba ahí, profundamente dormida, sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a ella besando su hombro; al sentir esa rasposa barba sobre su piel despertó poco a poco, pudo escuchar una risa ronca proveniente de la espía, anunciando que ya había despertado, se giró hacia él y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que inspiraban sinceridad –Buenos días guapo – el agente devolvió el gesto y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios cómo saludo –Buen día – se acomodó para verla mejor –Creí que te habías ido – la mujer ensanchó su sonrisa –Tengo tiempo libre – el acto de aquel hombre la tomó por sorpresa, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba sobre ella –Que coincidencia… yo también tengo tiempo libre – sonrió con picardía a punto de abalanzarse sobre sus labios, pero a escasos centímetros lo detuvo el sonido del timbre de la puerta, el cual llamaba insistente –Genial – bufó molesto y se apartó –Ahora vuelvo – ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que él se levantaba y buscaba algo de ropa.

Aquel sonido seguía insistiendo –Ya voy! – dijo mientras se ponía una camiseta, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer castaña –Hey Leon! – la chica entró como si nada sin esperar invitación por parte del rubio –Eh… esto… Helena, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó mirando a la presente -¿Temprano? Leon, son las 12! – exclamó –No me digas que acabas de despertar – el agente miró nervioso hacia la puerta de su habitación –Ehm… sí – afirmó al tiempo que veía como su compañera de trabajo arqueaba una ceja incrédula -¿Otra vez dormiste tarde viendo las repeticiones de la NFL? – Leon rió con vergüenza –Bueno… en realidad yo… - No pudo terminar de hablar, pues cuando se dio cuenta la morena había salido de la habitación con su camisa azul puesta y abajo… bueno, al menos llevaba ropa interior, los dos de la D.S.O. miraron expectantes aquella escena, Helena con un dejo de diversión, y Leon con la boca abierta, la pelinegra bostezó y luego los miró a ambos –Hola – dijo despreocupada, sabía que Helena era solo una compañera de su trabajo, así que en cierta forma no temía de ella; la castaña esbozó una sonrisa y movió su mano en forma de saludo, luego vieron cómo se metió al baño; se quedaron callados, Leon seguía con la boca abierta, y un golpe en el brazo lo sacó de su trance –Ah! – la miró quejándose –¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí!? – interrogaba en voz baja –Oh claro, cómo tú me avisaste que vendrías por eso le dije que se pusiera mi ropa para salir a recibirte! – atacó con el mismo tono de voz que su amiga, Helena guardo silencio.

Tienes razón –

Tarada – siguió con su pelea.

Qué carajo? – lo miró desafiante.

¿No me escuchaste? Ta-ra-da – dijo con el tono de un niño de 10 años.

Muere maldito! – cuando menos lo esperaba Helena ya estaba jalándole el cabello, la verdad era que la relación que llevaban esos dos era cómo de hermano y hermana, después de lo de China siempre se la pasaban teniendo peleas infantiles. La morena salió del baño y se encontró con una escena bastante rara para su gusto, Helena seguía tirando del cabello de Leon, y el rubio estaba con ambas manos tapando el rostro de la castaña, tratando de alejarla como si fuera uno de esos zombies, el par terminó su pelea cuando la vieron con su cara de "wtf", Leon se acercó rápido a la mujer –Ada… podrías venir un momento? – dijo empujándola a la habitación -¿Para qué? Oye, tienes visita, es de mala educación – al ojiazul no le importó –Si, lo que sea, ella puede esperar – continuó empujándola –Discúlpalo Helena! – antes de que terminara la frase la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a Helena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Qué haces? – dijo ya dentro de la alcoba.

No puedes andar paseándote cómo si nada con mi ropa cuando hay visitas, ¿qué van a pensar? – habló colocando las manos en los hombros de ella.

Te avergüenza que sepan que pasmos la noche juntos? – su maliciosa sonrisa apareció junto con aquel tono seductor que lo hacía perder la cabeza –N-no… pero – ahora ella lo empujaba, siguió hasta que la espalda del rubio se estrelló con la pared –Helena está ahí – fue callado con besos, olvidándose de que tenía visita en su casa, la mujer se separó –Te están esperando – se limitaba a jugar con él, y luego lo sacó de la habitación, de su propia habitación! (xD desprendida!).

Lo vio salir, y no pudo evitar reír –Te tienen domado eh? –

Muy graciosa –

La castaña seguía divirtiéndose con la situación de su compañero, de pronto sacó su móvil, al parecer había recibido un mensaje –Bien, debo irme, solo venía a avisarte que la reunión es a las 2 – guardó el aparato y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Leon –Diviértete, pero no llegues tarde! – dijo saliendo del apartamento –Sí, sí, lo que digas! – la acompañó hasta la puerta y vio como se alejaba por las escaleras, el rubio negó con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, cerró la puerta y se giró para encontrarse con la mujer de rojo (que más bien en ese momento era la mujer de azul xD ) –¿Quieres desayunar? – ella enarcó una ceja divertida –¿Vas a cocinar? – él rió –Sí, ¿Dudas de mi habilidad? – dijo atrayéndola hacia él –Veamos que tan bueno es el señor Kennedy -.

Una vez más el tiempo pasó volando (al menos para ellos, yo sigo escribiendo y escribiendo y no le encuentro final a esto xD, además si consideramos que se ducharon juntos cómo la última vez cómo no se les va a pasar el tiempo rápido? Seamos honestos! No iban a tardar 5 minutos en la ducha! ¬¬ ) y cómo en la ocasión anterior, ella se dedicó a llevarlo hasta su trabajo en su auto, que casualmente era el auto que Leon vio estacionado la noche anterior, era cómo volver a sus recuerdos de Europa, pidiéndole que se alejara de la gente para despedirse mejor, tomándose su tiempo para saborear sus labios por última vez en el día y sin saber cuando tendrían oportunidad de volver a repetirlo; lo vio entrando a aquel grande edificio y antes de arrancar sacó su celular.

Dentro de la D.S.O. el rubio sintió que aquel aparato timbraba insistente, de nuevo era un mensaje de ella.

_"Leon, cuando me preguntaste si eras el único no pude responderte con palabras…_

_Me parece justo que te lo diga en este momento._

_Y la verdad es que no, no eres el único hombre en mi vida. "_

Aquellas últimas palabras tenían el filo de mil navajas, se paró en seco cuando lo leyó, sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía, el teléfono volvió a sonar, de nuevo otro mensaje, respiró hondo y comenzó a leer.

_"Estúpido celular, presioné el botón equivocado antes de terminar…_

_Cómo te decía, no eres el único hombre en mi vida… También está mi padre, pero él es una cosa aparte._

_Deja de atormentarte Leon._

_Por cierto, tenía planeado llevarme tu camisa azul, pero me gusta cómo se te ve, así que la dejé donde estaba._

_Espero verte pronto. "_

Después de leer el segundo mensaje soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, por un momento creyó que el primero era cierto, rió para sus adentros y comenzó a escribir; en eso se encontró de nuevo con su amiga, la cual lo miró todo el rato –¿Pasó algo? – preguntó la castaña, él la miró y sonrió –Mujeres – entonces entraron a trabajar conversando sobre lo que había pasado.

Estaba por encender el motor de su auto, pero el sonido de su móvil lo impidió, tomó el aparato y se encontró con la respuesta del rubio.

_"Eres una maldita, casi me matas de un susto._

_Mira bien que botones presionas la próxima vez, y gracias por dejar mi camisa._

_Te amo Ada, no lo olvides. "_

Sonrió para si misma después de leer la última frase –Yo también, Leon – dijo para después arrancar.


End file.
